


I didn’t mean to hurt you

by wizards_wish_sge



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: #ariclesso, #schoolforgoodandevil, #somanchainani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizards_wish_sge/pseuds/wizards_wish_sge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Emily stared around her at the ashes of her life, her home and all because of one boy. Aric. 

She gasped for breath as she choked on the fumes. The smoke was making her eyes water and her mind confused. Desperate for a way out she looked around only to see fire. It climbed high up the walls and the light created shadows like monsters. It danced tauntingly around the girl as if trying to remind her that there was no way out. She started to cough consistently since she'd inhaled to much smoke. Her vision started to fade and she dropped to her knees about to take her final breaths. That was when the Foxwood Guard came. They came running through the fire with buckets of water. One of them ran over to her and gently picked her up before dashing back out. It was dark outside. The neighbours had come out with blankets and hot coco, they were standing at the ready with bandages and water. The only light came from the burning house. As her head started to clear she looked around her. Her mother was standing with the Foxwood Guard reporting something. When she saw Emily she came dashing over.  
"Oh thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried." Once she was convinced that she was ok she hurried over to her father and whispered something in his ear. The fire had began to be taken under control when the screaming started. The Foxwood guard were dragging someone away, a young boy with dark brown hair and violet eyes. Aric. All of a sudden the memories came flooding back. Aric murdering the family pets. Aric getting angry with her parents and setting the house on fire. Just as Emily stood up to run after him a woman put a hand on her shoulder.  
"He'll be ok sweetheart, they won't hurt him, I'm Dean Brunhilde of Arbed House at Foxwood school for boys. He's going to go to school there with me as his teacher."  
Emily looked up at her with wide eyes.  
"Why, though! He's being punished and he didn't meant to kill the pets or burn the house down! He just gets angry. And he never means to hurt me!" Emily said unconvinced that there wouldn't be some sort of punishment.  
"I'm sure he didn't, but he can't stay with you and your family though can he?"  
Emily looked over at her parents. They'd never really understood Aric like she did. They'd meant to look after him when they found him in the woods 6 years ago. But aric has proved different to most children. For starters he glare at anyone who looked at him to long or he would fatten the chickens up a little too enthusiastically. At first they'd put it to the fact that he had been alone for so long, but it soon became clear that he was probably the child of a never. To Emily it didn't make much difference, aric was still her big brother and that was that. For her parents it was different. They were mortified as any decent family in Foxwood would be if they found out their child was evil. They were all for giving him up there and then, if it hadn't have been for Emily's persistence in keeping him they would have dumped him straight back where they found him.  
Emily looked back up at the woman. She was young, but she already had worry lines across her forehead. Her smile was warm and genuine and she looked as if she was well meaning.  
"I guess not," Emily said still unsure.  
"How about this then, you can come and visit as often as you like and meet the other boys?"  
Emily looked up at her.  
"Mother would never let me," she said quietly.  
"Well, I think I could sort something out with her." Dean Brunhilde said thoughtfully.  
Emily smiled gratefully.  
"If you'd excuse me child I must go now." She said and hurried of leaving Emily all alone as she stared at her house. The ashes of her life.


	2. The beginning of it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did aric come to live with a family of Foxwood and more importantly could he be saved from the darkness in his own heart?

Aric's mother stopped visiting him when he was 6. Most 6 year olds wouldn't survive a day alone in the woods. But aric wasn't any normal 6 year old. He learnt to make weapons out of stone and wood but more often he would use the dagger that his mother left him with. It was jagged and sharp, with a snake on the handle. He used to catch rabbits at first until he perfected the skill it took to kill larger animals like deer. By the time he was 7 he was cold blooded, lonely and evil, very very evil. He would get nightmares, where he tasted blood and saw a face, a face with black hair and violet eyes. He didn't need to think to know who it was. His mother. He was 8 years old when a family from Foxwood found him. They were riding by on their horses and aric has been half tempted to kill the horses but held himself back. On the larger black horse their was a man in his mid thirties, and riding next to him on a grey horse was a woman with a warm smile and kind face. There was someone else on her horse though. A small girl no more than 6 hugging her mother's back clinging on tightly. She had hair as black as night and fair snowy skin. Her eyes were wide and had long black lashes but when aric looked closer he saw something else mesmerising about her eyes. They were violet. Aric gaped at her, they were the same as his. Nobody had the same eyes as him nobody but his mother. Aric's face twisted into a scowl. The little girls eyes slowly slid towards aric. She leaned forward and whispered to her mother. She drew her horse to a stop with the girls father close behind. Gently the girls mother slid of the horse and threw a glance at her husband. Behind them the little girl slid of her horse, she slipped in front of her parents. The mothers eyes flash with fear as she saw her daughter approach the bush. She grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back whilst motioning for her husband to check it out. The man drew a rusty sword and made his way carefully towards Aric. That was when aric made his move. He leaped out the bush dagger raised, only to find the little girl in front of him. She'd escaped her mother's grip and was now looking up at him with big doe eyes and a small shy smile. Aric lowered his dagger. He looked around him as the mother smiled nervously and the man beckoned got him to pass his dagger over and get up on the horse. They arrived in Foxwood a three days later. Isla and Otto were the couples names and their little girl's name was Emily. Isla suggested that they send him to an orphanage, Otto suggested that they send him to Foxwood School for Boys. It was Emily who said they should keep him. So they did. They tried to lock aric's dagger away but he always got it back and would often be found sleeping beside it. By the time he was 10 aric had murdered all the family pets. When Emily asked her mum why he'd done it Isla was lost for words.   
"Well, aric was alone for a very long time, honey, and when you're alone in the world sometimes you give way to evil. Sometimes all you need is a family to help you out of it though" she'd said.   
That was the day Emily made it her mission to help aric. And that was the beginning of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been getting so much love on this already! Thank you so much!!!!!


	3. Nemesis Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aric is being kept in the Foxwood lockup after he burned the house down, and madness is slowly taking him hostage...

Aric was kept in the Foxwood Lockup for several days after he'd burned the house down. Whenever he thought of fire he became sick to the stomach thinking of how he'd nearly killed the one person who cared about him. That was when the madness would come. It would seep inside his mind and plague him with thoughts. Emily hadn't come and seen him. Was she angry at him, did she hate him now. Then he would start saying it, he would whisper at first, whilst rocking on his heels, then he would start talking, saying it louder and louder until he was screaming at the top of his voice.   
I didn't mean to hurt you.   
Today it had been especially bad. He had screamed so loud that now his voice was raw. The guards didn't come help him. Why should they? He was just an evil kid who lived in a perfect town. One would assume that his only refuge would be his sleep. But that was worse.  
He had dreams scary ones, he'd wake up panting and weak. In the dreams he tasted blood. He would see a milky face with violet eyes. Aric would push it away, pretending it meant nothing. But any fool knew what they were. Nemesis Dreams. That was why he'd set the fire. Because in the heat of the moment he'd tried. Tried to murder the one person who loved him. Emily. She had violet eyes. And Aric couldn't stop thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this was really short but it’s because I’m posting another chapter very soon!


	5. Dean Brunhilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little look in on dean Brunhilde

Dean Brunhilde of Foxwood was a good soul, she'd attended the school for good and graduated a leader, however her heart was not in questing. She did not wish to enter a storybook, that was when she met Merlin, he too wanted more than his name in a book. They became friends and that was when Merlin proposed that she become a teacher. She had always been good at teaching others to be good, indeed she'd nearly made a never do a good deed in her time at school, so that was why Merlin said that she shouldn't just teach anyone, but villains, boys of a young age who are from ever families and seem to be nothing but pure evil. Merlin would give Dean Brunhilde a tea, that would hide the children from the school master, to give the dean time to work her magic. Most boys who graduated Foxwood School for Boys, Arbed House become good. That was except for one class in particular, two boys.   
Dean Brunhilde usually swept into the Foxwood Lockup without anyone asking many questions. She was well respected in Foxwood, even the young Queen Jacinda of a neighbouring Kingdom (Jaunt Jolie) knew of her and her work. She often came to the Lockup to retrieve rouge boys who would live under her care from then on. But this time it was different. As she entered the large grey building the guard did look up.   
"With all due respect Dean Brunhilde I don't think you'll be wanting that one, not an ounce of good in him," the Guard said.   
"Nonsense Joren, there is an ounce of good in everyone" she replied.   
When she entered the boy's cell that all changed. He was sitting in the corner of the room and his eyes were red from crying, but there was no sadness in his eyes, only anger, hate and fear. Fear, it wasn't love of course but the dean could work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter again! The next one will be long I promise! And maybe even a bit of Jaric...


	6. The Arbed Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aric is now at Foxwood School for Boys but he wasn’t always feared...

Aric slumped in the corner of his cell and didn't look up as the dean entered the room. His eyes were full of pain and the dark circles under his eyes proved what the dean had initially thought he might be suffering with. Nightmares. They were a telltale sign that he was scared and tired and most importantly, alone. His fingernails were bleeding and the dean thought it was from biting them. But it was something much much worse. He'd been cutting himself. That's why he didn't look up when she entered the room, that's why there were splatters of blood around the room. She looked closer at the cuts and realised they weren't random, but they were words. "I didn't mean to hurt you", written over and over again. The dean's eyes chilled with fear but she pushed it down.   
"Well then, shall we leave," she said with a forced smile.   
"I'm sure you don't want to stay here for much longer and I assure you, Foxwood school for Boys is the perfect place for you, especially in Arbed House, the tea there is far better than the rest of the school," the dean said brightly.   
Aric looked up, his violet eyes filled with fear, pain, anger and hate. Pure hate. And hate that pure, well that, that leads to evil worse than any kind, that leads to nemesis dreams. Which of course Aric was already having, but how was the dean to know? 

Arbed house itself was a small building separate from the rest of the school. It had a cosy interior, with many more rugs and armchairs than the rest of the school. It was created to be a safe haven for those who are evil, and there families are good. It had had several deans over the years but none were as good or dedicated as Dean Brunhilde, she'd transformed every child in her care to become something new, something good. It had been challenging but she'd never given up. It filled her heart with a fullness. A purpose. An old school friend of hers had a saying. Love, Purpose, Food. That was all anyone needed in life. And that was all the dean needed. Love for her pupils, Purpose to help them become good, and Food. There were several boys at Arbed house when Aric arrived, most of the much older than him, with sunken eyes and malicious smiles which all disappeared once the Dean walked in.   
"Boys, I would like you all to welcome out new student Aric!"   
She beamed down at the boys, they looked up smirking at the newcomer. Aric scowled back.   
"Now, now be nice, I'm expecting you to show Aric around, ok? Oh and he's only 14 and you all are older so I expect you to look after him ok?"  
The boys nodded. Satisfied Dean Brunhilde left the room. All at once the boys crowded round him.   
"Where'd you come from then eh?" "Yeah, and who are you?" "Why'd your family let you come 'ere then, they not want ya?"   
Aric ignored all of these comments but each question hurt him. Why hadn't his family come and got him? Why hadn't Emily come to see him? He knew the answer.   
He'd nearly killed her. And he'd murdered all her pets. Of course she hated him. Of course. And despite all efforts to stop it. A tear slipped down his face. And he instantly lived to regret it. The boys jeered and him and dragged him up the stairs and put him in the empty nursery room. The room where the younger students would usually stay. Because that's what he was. A baby. A crybaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I have another chapter half done too! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
